


Сильная женщина

by Greykite



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, Post canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. "Я" живет с мужем в домике у моря, но...<br/>Небольшое AU по отношению к эпилогу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильная женщина

**Author's Note:**

> Написано не только по книге, но и по соответствующему немецкоязычному мюзиклу ("Ребекка", постановка 2006 года).
> 
> Называть "Я" Дафной автор считает неверным, поэтому в тексте местоимение "она" (за несколькими исключениями внутри фраз другого персонажа) означает именно и только безымянную главгероиню.

Они уезжают в спешке, не считая нужным объявлять и предупреждать, но она все равно находит минуту, чтобы позвонить Беатрис и скороговоркой сообщить адрес, на который можно слать письма.   
Она чувствует, что ей будет не хватать Би – шумной, грубоватой, но с добрым широким сердцем – и ее простых слов, от которых теплеет внутри.   
Ее чувство смутное и неопределенное, и только потом, уже обосновавшись в маленьком доме с белыми стенами и видом на теплое море, она понимает, что не ошиблась.  
Она признаёт, что у них проблемы. Но она уже не ребенок, так что поднимает подбородок и вчитывается в короткие письма от Фрэнка Кроули. Умница Фрэнк не спрашивает, почему отвечает она, а не Максим. В основном речь, конечно, идет о делах, и она почти ничего в этом не понимает, но выкраивает время, чтобы подумать. Время и правда приходится кроить, как ткань – когда она была маленькой, после смерти матери, но еще до смерти отца. Ей нужно проводить с Максимом достаточно времени. Они пьют чай, а потом она читает вслух книгу или газету – просто чтобы читать. По вечерам она берет его за руку, и они идут к морю. Ей порой думается, что если она уже не ребенок, то они в какой-то мере поменялись ролями. От этой мысли хочется грустно улыбнуться. Грустно улыбаться – тоже примета взрослости, и в зеркале она видит что-то, похожее на улыбку отца в последние годы.   
Письма от Беатрис тоже вызывают улыбку. Та пишет о каких-то простых, повседневных вещах – очень британских, надо сказать, – и всё у Би получается как-то естественно и хорошо. В жизни у Беатрис и ее мужа нет никаких мрачных тайн, нет пятен прошлого, затеняющих солнце. Она хотела бы, чтобы у них с Максимом всё было так. Но она старается не употреблять сослагательное наклонение.  
Беатрис приезжает однажды и широко улыбается, заключая невестку в приветственные объятия. Но когда они входят в домик, улыбка тускнеет и совсем сползает с лица. Слишком уж тихо здесь, словно не хватает чего-то.   
Она оборачивается, сжимая губы, и встречается с Беатрис взглядом. Та встревожена и внимательна. Слишком тихо, только лениво ползет минутная стрелка на настенных часах. Ей очень трудно говорить, слова царапают горло. Будто в этом есть нечто постыдное, некая вина.   
– Максим... нездоров, – приглушенно роняет она. "Нездоров". Она уже привыкла так говорить, привыкла не плакать и не опускать голову. Она же сильная. И все-таки ее плечи вздрагивают едва заметно, и только усилием воли получается сдержать всхлип. Потому что ведь Беатрис, Би – не кто-нибудь. Беатрис не чужая, Беатрис его сестра и – ей хочется думать так – ее друг.  
Она надеется, что Беатрис всё поймет. Что не нужно будет дополнительных слов, объяснений, неловких попыток переложить на обычный язык слова строгого седого врача. Ей не стыдно – она первая бы возмутилась, стань кто доказывать, что ее муж психически ненормален. Он нездоров немного, и только. Ему нужно спокойствие и смена обстановки, чтобы поправить здоровье – пусть душевное, не физическое.   
Она ждет, и ее сердце колотится слишком часто.  
Беатрис молчит, а затем кивает и спрашивает:  
– Можно мне его увидеть?  
– Да-да, конечно, – торопливо отвечает она. – Наши комнаты на втором этаже, если ты поднимешься и постучишь... Он будет тебе очень рад, – заканчивает она невпопад, пытаясь улыбнуться.   
– Ну конечно же, будет! Попробовал бы Максим не обрадоваться старшей сестренке, – улыбка Би искренняя и яркая, а голос – громкий и бодрый.   
Она открывает рот, чтобы предупредить: Максиму нужно спокойствие, нельзя шуметь, волноваться, рассказывать о делах и слушать музыку, а еще – никогда, ни за что нельзя вспоминать о Мэндерли.   
Но Беатрис уже направляется к лестнице уверенным шагом.  
– Осторожнее, – ее хватает только на этот негромкий возглас, но она удерживается, чтобы не подняться следом за Би. Двое сразу для Максима уже будет слишком – она хорошо изучила рекомендации.   
Так что она просто чувствует себя следующие полчаса как на иголках, меряя шагами так называемую "гостиную". Кажется, что беспокоиться не о чем – Беатрис ведь всё поняла, по ее глазам было видно. Но она все равно волнуется. Приходит странная мысль, что волнуется она не за Максима и его состояние, а за собственное душевное равновесие. Несколько месяцев относительного спокойствия и попыток смириться, находить счастье в простоте, ритуалах и уходе за мужем прошли, и вот, она едва не потеряла все, чему научилась, при Би. И это ей, а не Би, смертельно хотелось заговорить о Мэндерли. У сестры и брата даже в таких обстоятельствах должны найтись какие-нибудь другие темы.  
У нее вырывается вздох облегчения, когда Беатрис наконец спускается обратно. Она быстро подходит к Би с немым вопросом в глазах.  
– Всё лучше, чем я думала, – заявляет та. – Он поправится, разумеется. Ты же рядом.  
От этих слов на сердце теплеет снова, и оно уже бьется почти нормально.  
– Вы... не говорили о Мэндерли? – все-таки спрашивает она.  
Беатрис выглядит удивленной.  
– Нет, дорогая, ну конечно же нет. Я еще не выжила из ума.   
А затем наклоняется поближе и произносит тоном заговорщика, как если бы выдавала страшный секрет:  
– Он улыбнулся мне, между прочим!  
И при этом у Би такое торжественное лицо, что она невольно прыскает, а затем они обе тихо смеются. Смех объединяет их, окончательно превращая в союзников.   
Но этот подъем настроения не длится дольше минуты.   
Она вздыхает и думает, что осталась прежней в некоторых отношениях. Но все-таки пересиливает себя и произносит:  
– А мне тогда ты расскажешь, что там?  
– Ох, лучше письмом. Я вечно забуду какую-нибудь ерунду, которая вдруг оказывается важной, – отмахивается Беатрис. Но в ее взгляде видится что-то другое, кроме забывчивости. – Правда, – вдруг добавляет она, – мне страшно немного, знаешь. Если я проезжаю мимо... Вроде бы вас так недолго нет. А как всё заросло, – в веселом голосе звучит едва ли не тоска.   
Она знает, конечно, что Би тоже родилась и выросла в Мэндерли, и жила там, прежде чем выйти замуж, но будто забыла. Будто потеря может причинять боль только ей и Максиму. Она и правда в чем-то осталась прежней.   
– Прости, – шепчет она.  
– Глупости, – решительно пресекает Би. – Глу-пос-ти. Я понимаю, что скоро вы не вернетесь. Нужно время. Да, понимаю, – повторяет она. – Не вешай нос, дорогая, – и треплет ее по щеке.  
– И не собираюсь.   
– Молодец. Ты большой молодец, я всегда говорила, и Максим тоже знает об этом.   
Она сильная. Но ей хотелось бы услышать однажды от Максима слова благодарности – в последний раз она слышала их перед тем, как они заметили на востоке зарево от пожара. Он берет ее за руку, даже по собственной воле, он смотрит на нее так, что сердце сжимается, но почти ничего ей не говорит.   
Конечно же, она не расскажет об этом.  
– Все будет хорошо, – убежденно говорит Би, сжимая ее руку с неженской силой.   
Она кивает.   
Всё будет хорошо. В это нельзя не верить, когда глаза Беатрис сверкают напротив.  
Они сердечно прощаются, и она проверяет себя, вспоминая, сколько еще времени до вечернего чая. В ее положении нельзя не помнить о мелочах и о распорядке.  
Беатрис обещает приехать снова и вообще посещать их так часто, как только сможет. Би словно вовсе не испугала перемена, произошедшая с братом – хотя можно вспомнить те давние уверения по телефону, что у Максима просто случаются перепады настроения время от времени. Потом она поняла истинную причину тех "перепадов", но ничуть не злилась на Би. Та старалась защитить и ее саму, и своего брата. Так, как умела – и точно так же защищает и проявляет свою заботу сейчас.  
Беатрис – и правда сильная женщина.  
Иногда, глядя в окно, на цветущие кусты сирени в бликах яркого солнца – глядя, но не видя их на самом деле, – она мысленно сравнивает Беатрис и Ребекку. Странно думать о мертвой женщине, которую не видела никогда, но кажется, что она узнала Ребекку так, словно сама была с той знакома. В ней нет сейчас ни злости, ни зависти. Она думает совсем без эмоций, отстраненно и медленно от усталости – о том, насколько же разных женщин могут называть одинаково. "Сильными".  
Но ей кажется, что Беатрис – сильней, потому что она настоящая. И потому что, думает она, Беатрис умеет любить.   
Беатрис очень, очень любит своего брата.  
Она тоже любит Максима, конечно, о другом даже и подумать нельзя – но иногда размышляет, хватило бы ли ей терпения без мыслей о Беатрис.   
Точнее, о том, что Беатрис никогда не простит ей, если она всё бросит.   
Ей стыдно за эти мысли, но отрицать их она не в состоянии.   
А Беатрис приезжает снова, привозит новости и светские сплетни. Беатрис такая же шумная и грубоватая, но всегда стихает и словно бы чуточку уменьшается, когда заходит к Максиму.  
Беатрис пахнет Англией, и даже немного Мэндерли. Она вдыхает этот запах и улыбается про себя, пока ждет.   
– Все будет хорошо, – Беатрис повторяет это, как мантру, раз за разом. Она уже знает, что даже для такой, как Би, это не так-то просто.  
– Ты в это правда веришь, Би? Правда? – спрашивает она. Жадно вглядывается в лицо, моргает и ждет ответа. Беатрис молчит – только делает шаг вперед, распахивая ей объятие. И она стоит, прижавшись к Беатрис, стоит и плачет, жалко, как девчонка, какой была год назад. А Беатрис гладит ее по голове.   
Даже сильная женщина может иногда побыть слабой. Рядом с другой сильной женщиной.   
Так она думает в ту минуту.   
Но минута неизбежно заканчивается, и потом Беатрис просто держит ее руки в своих, заверяя, что найдет способ еще раз улизнуть – Би всегда так говорит, "улизнуть", как будто Джайлс действительно способен как-то на нее повлиять, – что найдет такой способ в самое ближайшее время. Примерно через месяц, быть может.   
Она кивает и говорит, что они будут ждать. Говорить "они" давно вошло у нее в привычку, и она не хочет задумываться, ждет ли Максим. Это может быть слишком больно. Так что она лучше будет верить, что ждет. Сестра ведь очень любит его. В этом Максим всегда был счастлив, и она не может понять, зачем он сказал ей когда-то, что один в этом мире – совсем как она сама. Разве что, чтобы она прониклась доверием. Но это тем более невеселые мысли, и она прогоняет их, проводив Беатрис и возвращаясь к мужу. Поймав его взгляд и наливая чай, она говорит себе, что как бы там ни было раньше, теперь они – двое наедине с миром. Он зависит от нее, а она – от него. Всё сбылось.   
Только, конечно же, оставалась Би. Как тонкая ниточка.  
По ночам ей иногда снится, что она выходит из домика, садится в машину, где уже ждет Би, и они уезжают далеко-далеко. Они едут, разговаривают и смеются, а потом перед ними неожиданно встают кованые ворота Мэндерли – и за воротами всё совсем не так, как в других ее снах. Смеется светлое небо, когда они подъезжают к особняку, целому и невредимому, и голову кружат весенние запахи. Они выходят из машины и сами кружатся, взявшись за руки. Никакие тени не следят за ними из окон – ни живые, ни мертвые.  
Она останавливается и понимает вдруг, что на ней – черное траурное платье вдовы.   
Смех, готовый вырваться, застревает в горле, заставляя ее распахнуть глаза.  
Она просыпается и тревожно смотрит на мужа, спящего рядом. Нерешительно поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его, проверить, что как раз он – не иллюзия, а настоящий. Она знает, что если бы Максим умер, ее сердце в тот же миг разбилось бы на тысячу осколков.   
Но она сидит в темноте, обнимая колени, и смотрит прямо перед собой. Она всегда была "умненькой девочкой" – это ничуть не значило, будто она знает жизнь или может хорошенько понять людей, но что-то все-таки значило.   
Она понимает, что можно восстановить Мэндерли. Фрэнк не раз намекал на это – он писал только обиняками, конечно, и вскользь, но для нее намеки управляющего были яснее дня. Она понимает, что тоскует по всему, что так и не сбылось. Даже по вызову, который толком не бросила – ее хватило только закончить перепланировку утренней комнаты, прежде чем разразилась гроза. Они могли бы кататься на машине, и Беатрис взяла бы ее на охоту или на гольф и научила бы всем премудростям, не ругаясь и не крича. Она очень любила Максима, но разбираться самой, без его помощи, всегда было непросто.   
Они бы справились вместе, она уверена. Они обе – сильные женщины, настоящие женщины.  
Только ей ни за что не нужна такая свобода.  
Она убеждает себя в этом снова и снова, и считает дни до следующего приезда Би.


End file.
